


Love is art’s greatest force

by Hopetofantasy



Series: Shorty short shorts [2]
Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: A cute surprise, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist AU, Crossover, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Multi, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Romantic Fluff, Sobbe - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elu - Freeform, i need this crossover irl, just something sweet for you guys, minute by minute, noliv, the combined chaos of three art hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetofantasy/pseuds/Hopetofantasy
Summary: Three artist boys from three different SKAM versions working together.The artist AU.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Noah Boom/Liv Reijners, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Shorty short shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833385
Kudos: 63





	Love is art’s greatest force

_“Elliott, we can’t **Jackson Pollock** everything. That’s not how it works!”_

Sander laughed at the erratic French guy, who kept saying paint drops were the way to go. To improve the collaborative project, due next week. He should have known this wasn’t going to be easy. ‘Use a completely different art style than you’re used to. Go outside your own comfort zone’. Yeah, the art academy surely knew how to drive the three boys crazy. 

Noah was keeping his mouth shut, tapping his black nails to the beat of a vague dubstep song. An old leftover from Elliot’s playlist. He’d already suggested an impressionist approach to the assignment, but got shot down by the others. They claimed that style was exactly how they would describe Noah’s work. _Ridiculous_. His art was inspired by the Old Masters and James Ensor.

Elliott kept staring intently at one of their earlier drafts, in between the cold pizza pieces and used coffee mugs on the kitchen table. His brown hair even more scrambled than his mind. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His muse had left him a couple hours ago, to go on a sushi date with Liv and Robbe. _“Mec, qu’est ce-que tu veux? We need to deliver something.”_

 _“Maybe we need the halt the brainstorming for a while, get some fresh air?”_ Noah suggested calmly. He hated being cooped up inside the tiny dull kitchen. It just didn’t feel inspiring, they weren’t going to find any new ideas here. The boys needed to go outside. Into the world of creativity. “ _Didn’t you say you found an abandoned building during spraying last weekend? Were was this?”_

The question was pointed towards the beach blonde. He knew Sander had his own street art crew, who found new place to tag every weekend. Noah remembered the stories about Sander’s tagging style, Robbe’s mural at Waagnatie, even the new graffiti couple: Noor and Moyo. The latter one had never picked up a spray can. Not until he followed the crew and almost ruined the piece Noor was working on. She probably found it very endearing, because they’d been dating ever since. 

Sander let out a sigh. _“Well, yeah, the place is just outside the centre, fifteen minutes away.”_ He desperately needed the distraction, seeing that he couldn’t stop thinking about his boy. Sander missed him. His cute dimples, his beautiful soft hair, his angel-like face. Every time the artist picked up a pencil, Robbe’s face seem to appear on the white paper. _‘Allee, kom, let’s go.”_

Soon the only sound filling the night were combat boots thumping on cobblestones. Sander still chuckled at the memory of Robbe, who’d realized his boyfriend wasn’t the only wearing ‘those stupid shoes’. The ‘ _art hoes’_ all had a great affinity for them. (It was a term of endearment, made up by Lucas and backed up by Liv. Noah’s girl always complained that he never returned her black nail polish, using it to appear more artsy. And Robbe just went with it.)

On the way to the building, Noah had started a slippery slope of conversation. He claimed that Monet’s waterlelies was the best way to describe his girlfriend: there wasn’t a painting more romantic, calm and soulful than that one. Elliott contradicted this statement. The chaos of a Pollock painting was exactly how a relationship should feel. Explosive, passionate, inspiring. Point finale. Sander shook his head. _“You’re both wrong boys. A relationship with Robbe is like-”_

 _“Like what? Chernobyl?”_ Noah’s heart almost jumped out of his chest, hearing the voice of the person he loved most in this world. _Liv_. He turned around immediately, so he could take his girlfriend in his arms. God, he couldn’t get enough of her. Even though they saw each other only a couple of hours ago, he needed to kiss her right now. He acted out of pure instinct. 

Robbe and Lucas giggled at the sight of a lovesick Noah, cupping Liv’s cheek. They knew it was going to be a nice surprise following them to the abandoned location. _“Well, didn’t you miss me as much as the straight couple missed each other?”_ Lucas asked jokingly, while standing on his tiptoes. Elliott stared at him with an burning gaze and shook his head. _“Tellement plus, Lucas… Je t’aime.”_

The remaining couple was looking at the scene playing out right before them. All were kissing passionately like the end of the world was happening. Then the smaller boy traced his fingers around Sander’s jawline and smiled lightly. _“I just loved listening to the discussion about which painting represents all your feelings.”_ He pulled closer to him, whispering:

_“For me, you are the Starry Night, Sander. 100%, voor altijd, in elk universum. You light up my life, like the bold stars illuminated the dark landscape. - I don’t know anything with certainty, but seeing the stars makes me dream. - ”_

Did this boy just quote Vincent Van Gogh to him? He must have researched the topic before, so he could drop this bombshell on Sander at the right time. Could his angel be more perfect than this? He couldn’t take it anymore. The bleach blond pulled his brown haired boyfriend into a loving kiss, while holding onto him for his dear life. He didn’t deserve a gift as beautiful as this. 

Liv was the first to pull Noah away, nudging the couples to the vacated warehouse. The three seemed more eager to explore the grounds than the _art hoes_ were. But when the boys managed to get the big door open, they discovered the real reason why their partners had stalked them. _The real gift._ Why the pairs of dark eyes were filled with mischief, love and pride.

On the wall right opposite the entry, Elliott saw a paint dripped mural in all his favorite colors, as wild and complex as he felt. In addition, Noah discovered how the paint flowed into a beautiful dotted image of soft waterlelies, calmly blooming. Sander gasped when he noticed above the dotted image, there was a beautiful starry night looking down upon the tranquil landscape. 

The flowing stars illuminated three beautiful calligraphy words in the middle. 

**Minute by minute.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot I decided to write. Because I love our 'art hoes' Sander, Noah and Eliot. 
> 
> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!
> 
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


End file.
